To Right the Wrongs Comitted
by ThePassing
Summary: Things had been messed up in the future for Hadrian. After living for millenniums and collecting knowledge while maintaining meticulous records of worldly events he went back. In this story The Potters live through halloween, Dumbledore is a manipulative old man. Will contain bashing of a lot of different characters, especially Dumbledore and James. H/FD/NT/BB/A lot of other girls


To Right the Wrongs Committed

A younger looking man, for only a man could hold himself the way that he did, looked over a massive piece of stone. On it winding patterns of shapes written in a dark red were expanding from a circle three meters exactly in diameter. The runes inscribed were perfect, for them to not be was not an option. But yet the man still checked for he knew that he would only get one shot at what he was about to do. He nodded once and started stripping. The ritual would only be sending back non tangibles so everything that he was wearing had to come off. He glanced at the pile of clothes and then they were gone, transported to another plane. Of course dimensions were not technically tangible in the place where he was unless he wanted them to be, so they could still be accessed from where he was going. Calmly the man floated into the center circle and got into a lotus position to meditate. He knew that he would have to meditate for a decent amount of time if the ritual were to go as would be needed.

Breathing in and out evenly the man slipped into his mindscape and when he felt himself sit down in a chair he allowed himself to relax. The ritual that he was doing required no active magic except for the rituals so he would have to wait for 7 days and nights to go by before proceeding. He glanced around and realized that there was nothing for him to do. So doing only what someone with all the time in the world could do he started making plans and organizing his mind so that another could accept the information as easily as possible. He grimaced as he looked over his long lifetime. It would be mine numbing and tedious to go over all of it so he created copies of himself to help. As one they started sorting, 21 for each subject that he wished to be sorted. One as the leader that would look over everything to make sure it was arranged correctly, ten for the highly important information sorting and another ten for all of his other memories relating back to the subject. He joined them and started on basic martial arts. If there was one thing he learned was that to never underestimate anything during a fight because it can get you, or more specifically someone close to you, killed. He grimaced at the stray thought and fought not to remember exactly how true that could be.

The man rolled his shoulders back and popped everything. He went over to the main control panel and surveyed it. It showed his mind in its entirety, with a screen dedicated to a specific thing. On one it showed his active defenses around his mind. 4 black holes surrounding a sphere, which repeated hundreds of times where there were billions of black holes each protecting a sphere. Then beneath that 3 supermassive black holes, which should have made his entire mind impossible to see but he had the seams of the black holes melded together by quart- gluon plasma burning at around 5,499,999,999,726.85o Celsius. ( **A/N) Yes, this really is possible, it happened at CERN in 2012 so fuck off.)** Inside of the area beneath the supermassive black holes was a trunk with enchantments that were trillions of years old accomplished under time dilation. These enchantments identified blood, magical core, eyes, skin cells, a specific speech pattern, a specific music pattern, and a specific beat making it nearly impossible to break. He could have said completely impossible but did not want to tempt Murphy. Inside of the trunk there would be one of two things. Either literal hell magnified by twenty (whatever that person defined as hell) along with those that they considered dear to them torturing them or another set of billions of black holes with spheres underneath them as could be seen the first time. This repeated for a total of 5, 764, 801 times altogether. Of course the man could just hop straight into his mind so he had no need for going through each of the holes, but he knew that even with knowing all of the correct trunks and throwing all of his considerable power at it, the time it would take to actually reach his mind was in the millions of years. He was very bored when he decided to test it.

The second screen showed an overview of his mindscape inside of the trunk. In one part of it there was a huge building looking like a library, in the opposite direction there was a fort that looked like it could take several thermo-nuclear bombs to it and shrug it off. In reality it could take the power of several supermassive black holes before buckling at all. In the adjacent part there was a huge training grounds where millions of people were either training in one form or another or writing stuff down in notebooks. These were copies of the man and the mental people were keeping up muscle memory, while the writers were coming up with new ideas, theories, and inventions for the man to use. In the opposite part from this adjacent to the previous two places was a huge metal sphere. A random boom would come from it and inside were hundreds of the man who were testing different ideas and inventions that the writers in aforementioned section had thought of. The man was residing in the book place organizing everything with clones of himself. He again grew bored after the many hours of sorting and decided to explore to see what was going in the other areas; so he made a clone to take over for him and slipped out and went over to the training area. He saw what he had expected. Half of the clones were working on martial arts imprinting the movement into his mind and keeping his muscle memory up to date. This also had the advantage of allowing him to combine multiple different styles of fighting all through muscle memory making it hyper efficient. The other half were reading different texts to commit them to his memory completely. While he did not have a photographic memory if the clones read something enough times or viewed a memory enough times then it would be committed to memory never to be forgotten even if he was obliviated. He smirked slightly and moved on to the bunker looking thing. The man glanced at it longingly but knew that he could not go into it at this time; to do so would push magic out of him and cause him to wait another 7 days and that was something that he had no wish to do. Concentrating for a second the man realized only around 30 minutes had passed on the outside world. The man heaved a sigh and went back to the library. Sometimes it was great that inside his mind time was much faster than outside but other times it was a massive pain in the ass.

 **6 Days, 23 hours, and 30 minutes later outside of the mindscape**

The man opened his eyes and blinked several times so that they could get used to the light around him. Grunting the man slowly clambered to his feet and started popping everything getting his body relaxed enough after sitting for so long. 'At least this time no spider had decided to go inside his pants and try to make a nest' the man reflected and shivered slightly. While he had seen, hell actually done, things far creepier he still was more than a little freaked out to find a spider web near his genitals. Clearing his head the man looked around at the runes surrounding him and was satisfied that nothing had been disturbed during his meditation he rolled his shoulders once more and started to chant.

"Movere animum movent animum movere potentiam in tempore" he chanted before taking another breath and repeating it. Increasingly over time it seemed to get faster. The chant in and of itself was very simple however the runes that actually helped him accomplish what he wanted to get done were horrendously difficult. Each one had a specific place and a centimeter out of place would be the difference between going back and blowing up the Milky Way. And no that was not actually exaggerating, considering how much power he had to channel for this ritual. Over and over he chanted this slowly increasing the tempo. Eventually he was going so fast that no one but him could tell when the chanted sentence stopped and a new one began. The air around the man seemed to start swirling out of the pure power that was being channeled. No mortal man could stand the power flowing through this chamber much less actually channel it into something constructive. The chanting started lowering in volume until it was but a mere whisper but still definitely there. If one were able to look at the runes on the ground they would have seen them changing from the dark red that they were before to a lighter red. This light red lightened even more becoming a light pink. The pink also slowly, oh so slowly, started getting lighter. When the man had started to decrease volume it was nearly white, halfway through the whispering that the man was doing it WAS white and was slowly becoming brighter. The chanting slowly tapered off and the man opened his eyes.

It was so bright that it felt like he was trying to stare into the sun. All of the runes on the ground had lit up and were removed from the floor leaving behind burn marks and had floated into the air. The man looked down and saw that his feet were fading. Not disappearing, no fading leaving behind an after shadow that would also eventually fade. This worried the man because according to all of the research he had done the process should have been instantaneous. He knew there was no stopping the ritual now and prepared for the pain. It hit. It was indescribable. He had been tortured with hundreds of Cruciatius' cast at the power of Morgan Le Fey and that was an insect bite compared to this. Having his soul sucked out by the King of the Dementor's had felt like a mere pinch on the ear compared to this. The man stayed standing for he was fading faster now and had lost nearly all of his lower body. The fading reach his mid core area and the pain _doubled._ How you may ask? He had no idea but it happened. The man opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. His lungs had faded so there was no oxygen for him to scream with. There were no thought going through his head other than pain, otherwise he may have wondered how he was still conscious, then the fading reached his neck. It consumed his head and there was nothing left of the man that remained. The runes flared brighter as if this was only the beginning and if only that weren't true. Particles started to appear and disappear as if a light show were occurring and they started to swirl ibn a vortex. A tiny hole black as night opened slightly above the circle where the man had chanted. The particle had started to slip through, after about 1/8 had went through the hole seemed to start acting like a vacuum slowly sucking up the particles. This continued on for several more minutes and eventually there was a massive flash of light when the hole closed and everything exploded. The Milky Way HAD exploded apparently but just not before the man left.

Over the top of a set of leaning rocks a tiny hole appeared that made the night behind it look like a lamp. Particles of light slowly slipped through but quickened as if trying to escape. Eventually there was a massive flash of light just like the one where a portal had closed back on the previous earth that caused quite a scare for anyone that looked. One such man went blind due to how bright it was and was eventually put into an asylum for the insane due to his rants of 'homicidal Christmas lights' and was never let out. The particles drifted for a moment before zooming away. It was not radical, no it was deliberate as if the lights had a very specific purpose. They zoomed through everything in their way even going through solid objects. A new rift opened up in front of the lights that caused the lights to stop. It fought with everything it had to get past but simply couldn't. The whole started moving towards the lights and kept it in place. Lights started going through the hole and coming out the other side. Except the color was much brighter and there seemed to be a lot more lights than previously. The moment the hole finished going over all of the lights it disappeared and the cloud started racing again but faster this time trying to make up time. The cloud did not have conscious thought but it had purpose and drive to do that purpose. It raced over kilometers of landscape never slowing down before it reached a clearing. There was a large castle which had a flag flying at the top with a coat of arms on it. It had two lions facing each other rearing paws in the air. In between the two of them was a two handed sword with a gold hilt and was painted red to represent blood. Underneath it was a phrase " **Fortes Fortuna Iuvat** " The castle itself was also impressive standing at just over 35 meters tall. The lights raced through the wall into a boy. This boy was thinner than one would expect but showed no signs of abuse. His skin was paler than the moon, his green eyes dim looking much older than he really was, and he was also quite a bit taller than everyone his age. The boy fell to the ground in his room unconscious and started screaming. If his room had not been silenced previously it would have peeled the skin off of a millennium old vampire with how terrifying it sounded. The pure length of the scream was also quite worrying, even after five minutes the looked to still be going strong. When the sun started to break the horizon the screams tapered off and a glow suffused around the boy.

In his mind the boy was absorbing everything that was in the cloud. His body and core received the magic while his mind tried to keep up with the memories. The first one was a blueprint and the bore automatically directed his mind to be exactly like the blueprint. This allowed his mind to accept the information much quicker especially with how much faster thought was compared to real time. Days and nights passed but the glow remained and the boy started going through what he needed to do. On the 3rd day the boy rose and popped everything.

"Note to self – stop sleeping on my back, it causes me to snore and cramp up. Not to mention the attack potential in such a vulnerable position" the boy mumbled to himself.

Quickly undressing the boy hopped into the shower and started to rinse off. This was when he looked down and was stunned. Well, that was certainly different; he hadn't become that size until he was 14. Becoming suspicious the boy tentatively reached for his magic. The moment he felt it respond he knew something was up. Quickly finishing up showering he walked out after drying with a towel. The boy again reached for his magic just for confirmation. Yep, he was a lot stronger than in his previous world. As in where he could destroyed a galaxy with concentration before he could now compress supper massive black hole with his hands! Of course he had to channel magic into them but just how much power he now wielded boggled even him for a second. He realized he had a choice now. In his previous world he had run into people who called themselves ninja and shinobi. They used chakra not magic to achieve what they did and used handseals instead of wands. Eventually they figured out that magic could be turned into chakra and vice versa but chakra was more powerful while magic was far more controlled. Mixing these together made some people very strong. He himself saw no point but still read everything that had come up on the subject just to know how to defend against it.

The boy put off making the decision later to instead figure why he got so much more power. Going into his mindscape he waited for the theories to roll in. Discarding one after another a particular thought caught his eye. He sat back and was stunned. This was highly unexpected, welcome of course, but unexpected. He had apparently absorbed the magical plane from the old universe. The magical core had been connected to it so when it went to a new universe it followed. However there was one that was the exact same in the new universe so it jumped into the nearest available container: The core that brought it here. The man slowly opened his eyes and smiled before setting his face into a cold mask. Now was time to achieve his goals. Then the headache hit. Absorbing millenniums worth of knowledge had caught up with him. He would have his revenge but after a nap and a strong headache potion. The boy slowly went to sleep and was excited to finally right everything that he saw as what had gone wrong.


End file.
